Wireless headsets are popular devices for cell phone users. The portability and convenience of wireless headsets have convinced professional and amateur users alike to switch from wired headsets, conventional cell phone speakers and microphones. Wireless headsets generally may include one or more components for transmitting sound (e.g., a speaker) one or more components for receiving sound (e.g. a microphone), and one or more signaling components (e.g. a radio), the combination of these components enable a user to wirelessly listen to an audio message and/or participate in a conversation.
Conventionally, wireless headsets are used in conjunction with detached cell phones. A user may, for example, have a cell phone in his pocket, the cell phone being simultaneously in communication with both a cell tower and a wireless headset affixed to the user's ear or head. Even though cellular telephones have been reduced in size and are sleeker in design, they still constitute a weight that must be carried in a pocket, purse or on a belt.
If a user, however, wishes to enjoy the benefits of a cellular telephone without the inconvenience of carrying an extra weight in his pocket or on his belt, the existing solutions fall short. Furthermore, if a user wants to receive audio announcement information about an incoming call through his headset, again existing solutions fall short. Finally, if a user wants the ability to connect to a remote person or location using audio commands, headset solutions do not handle such commands in as simple and centralized a method as possible.